1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating system for liquefied gas fuel supply apparatus, which includes a vaporizer that vaporizes liquefied gas fuel and a circulation circuit that circulates heating medium between the vaporizer and an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, etc., which uses liquefied gas fuel such as liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) or compressed natural gas (CNG), is configured such that fuel stored under high pressure is vaporized by a vaporizer for combustion. The vaporizer is cooled by the latent heat of vaporization of fuel, but when the vaporizer is excessively cooled, fuel is insufficiently vaporized, which adversely affects fuel injection control, etc.
JP Hei.4-034449 U discloses a system that heats a vaporizer so as to prevent such excessive cooling. The heating system of JP Hei.4-034449 U is configured such that cooling water is circulated in the vaporizer and the vaporizer is heated by the heat of cooling water heated inside an engine.